


Adam Driver VIII (NYT 2016) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [8]
Category: Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: I'm back to being at a loss for descriptions, but this one has a hand AND some intense eye contact. I get a really strong Clyde Logan vibe off of him, but that could just be the beard.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Adam Driver VIII (NYT 2016) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to [@AdamDriverFiles](https://twitter.com/AdamDriverFiles) for the reference photo, which was taken by Geordie Wood for an article dated 28 Dec 2016 in the New York Times.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/190977629669/adam-driver-viii-im-back-to-being-at-a-loss-for)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-viii.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid.
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)


End file.
